


Unapologetic Porn

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Smut, and perfectly-in-control-of-himself Harry, hints of jealous!Harry, idk I am absent for a while and come back with unedited and poorly written smut whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - There is so little plot I couldn't come up with a title and had to ask sushicorps for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic Porn

Sometimes he was really fucking glad he'd taken gymnastics when he was a kid. Not that he wanted to be doing flips and shit for the rest of his life, swinging from bar to bar, but it had made him fucking flexible.

Today he wasn't using that flexibility to suck his own prick, though he could do it, but instead he had his back arched, putting on a show as he fingered his arse open.

Harry’d had a different sort of training. How to remain unfazed, how to take things rationally and respond only when and how he wanted to, every break into real emotion something carefully chosen.

Knowing he was sitting so casually in a chair, watching him, suit pristine, legs loosely crossed, just made it even better as he lifted his other hand to brush against the clamp attached to his nipple, the ache going straight to his cock as precum pearled at its tip. He bit his lip, groaning in his throat, thinking about how red and swollen they'd be the next day, the way the fabric of his shirt would keep them raw and puffy, a constant reminder of their last night together before they got sent on missions thousands of miles away from each other.

“You're headed to Albania, yeah?”

He didn't have nearly the composure that Harry did, but that fact didn't bother him. He had three fingers up his arse after all pressing against his prostate as he rocked his hips, breath coming out in ragged pants.

“For the most part, I'll be stopping in Prague for a day or two on the way.”

He placed his hand on the bed, leaning against it for leverage as he twitched his hips back, trying to find an angle to get his fingers in even deeper while not obscuring Harry’s appreciative view. “I’m actually going on a fucking cruise, can you believe that? Bet you have, Merlin ain’t going to keep much from you.”

Finally he found the perfect angle, a moan spilling from his lips freely, eyes squeezing tight for a moment before he tried to focus them back on Harry. “He tell you what kind of mission it is?”

His accent was particularly heavy, there was no way to hold it in, not now, but Harry didn’t seem bothered. “Information gathering I believe,” Harry murmured, but now his foot was tapping the air, the first sign that Eggsy was affecting him.

“Honeypot mission actually,” Eggsy said, trying to keep his voice neutral as his cock bobbed as he moved, sometimes slapping lightly against his stomach and leaving a shiny smear of precum as he found a rhythm, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he came, essentially untouched excepting Harry’s gaze.

“All them filthy little old ladies on board got some sort of information, least that’s what Merlin says. Thinks if I fuck enough of ‘em I’m bound to dig up some bloody answers finally. Some of them profiles ain’t that bad looking.”

There it was, the gleam in Harry’s eyes whenever he had a honeypot mission, the flare of jealousy that he couldn’t quite extinguish. Harry was uncrossing his legs even, moving to stand, and that was enough. The idea that Harry was coming to take care of him, to stake his claim, sent him hurtling past the brink as he cried out, shooting white streaks on the bedding beneath him.

But through it all his hand kept moving, keeping his arse open, rubbing to the point of over stimulation as he looked up at the older man whom had paused on his way over, eyes fixated on the mess beneath him. “Bet if you fuck me hard enough I’ll still remember it when I get back.”

It was all he could do to string the challenge into an actual sentence, bliss crowding his mind before going blank as Harry put a hand under his chin, gently raising his face until he was looking at him properly. “I doubt there’s much of a risk of that,” the older man remarked, voice steady though his eyes promised something else. Not that he could focus on that, not while Harry’s other hand was preoccupied with undoing his belt and then his trousers. His tongue darted out, smoothing over his lips, and it wasn’t lost on Harry.

“There will be time for that later,” Harry promised, the thought making his prick give a valiant twitch of interest. “For now I think it’s best that I see if you’ve properly prepared yourself for me. Stand up.”

He obeyed, happy to let thinking take the back seat while Harry guided him into position, leaning over the bed with his hands on either side of the mess he’d made.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Harry to press in right away, bottoming out with his trousers still on, the fabric brushing against his arse and thighs. The whimper that filled the air at first didn’t register as his own, too busy as he was thinking about how Harry couldn’t wait to even get undressed to fuck him. That he’d made the decision to just take him now when another thirty seconds would have given him the time to peel his clothing off.

Then he stopped thinking altogether, because Harry had taken his challenge seriously and was fucking him in earnest, pounding into him fast and hard enough that he was rocked to the balls of his feet.

His focus was on the pleasure sizzling through him, knowing he couldn’t come again so quickly but wanting to, and on staying upright, so when Harry reached around him, tugging on one of the nipple clamps he wasn’t expecting it, crying out at the pain before Harry pinched the clip off. For a moment there was only a throbbing sensation, then the pleasure hit as he rocked back, a stream of words flowing from his lips that he couldn’t keep track of.

Then Harry was coming, shooting inside him as he kept thrusting, hands on his hips and threatening to leave bruises by the time he was done, slipping out as he pressed a kiss to the back of Eggsy’s neck.

“Think you’ll remember that?” Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep them together as he undid the other clamp.

For a moment Eggsy pretended to think about it. “Might need a reminder in the morning,” he offered, then glanced down at his cock. “At least once more before bed, too.”


End file.
